Mind Games
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Suzaku is on the task force and is tired of L's treatment. Lelouch loses a bet to Light. C.C. is under L's surveillance. Lemony oneshots featuring Suzaku/L, L/C.C., and Light/Lelouch.


**Mind Games**

**Warnings: Noncon M/M**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass or Death Note**

**AN: **_I wrote this Suzaku/L oneshot for the DN Kink Meme awhile ago. The anon who requested this also had other possible scenarios for a Code Geass/Death Note crossover, so I'm going to eventually write those too. The prompt for this:_

_Suzaku is on the task force, he eventually gets fed up with the way L treats everyone and decides to teach him a lesson that is initially supposed to be just a lecture and a little physical beat down but quickly turns sexual in nature. Afterward he begs L to turn him into the police and have him executed._

_The next one will be this prompt: CC somehow becomes a Kira suspect, and ends up in the bondage scenario Misa was put in. She does her best to put on a show for whoever's on the other side of the camera. L/CC sex in the end._

_The last one will be this prompt: Lelouch is dominated and humiliated by Light after losing a convoluted mindgame or bet to him._

_First, Suzaku/L! :D By the way, reviews are awesome and loved!  
_

_

* * *

_Suzaku was part of the investigation team because he hated Kira.

Kira's morals contrasted completely with his own. Suzaku believed the world could only be changed through the justice system—that everyone deserved a fair trial no matter how heinous his or her crimes. That was not to say he blamed Kira's supporters or those ambivalent about the killings (or rather murders). They didn't know any better. They saw the world improving, crime rates dropping, and less to fear. They did not understand the consequences. They did not understand that that the ends did not justify the means.

However, at the same time, Suzaku hated L. There was no doubt in Suzaku's mind that L wanted to bring down Kira as much as he did, but his motives were completely different. In fact, at times his methods seemed unerringly close to that of Kira's. After all, L had been willing to kill Lind L. Taylor at the beginning for the sake of furthering his investigation. Yes, the man had been felon, had been scheduled for execution, but did that make it right? Was Suzaku siding with the lesser of two evils?

Sometimes he honestly didn't know.

The worst part was the way L treated the rest of the task force—as if they were pawns at his disposal. Most of the time, he did not even bother to make eye contact with any of them, preferring to scrape strawberry ice cream out of a bowl or lick chocolate off cherries or eat chocolate mousse cake or wolf down some other damn dessert that was apparently more interesting than human interaction or the people he worked with.

Suzaku had not minded so much until that one day.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda had said, "I, uh, um, won't be able to be here tomorrow." His eyes were downcast and his entire body tense.

L had not bothered to indulge him with an answer. His feet were slouched forward on his chair, his eyes glued to a computer screen.

"I'm not sure if you remember, and I don't blame you if you don't," Matsuda continued, giving a little humorless chuckle, "but, ah, you see, my mother recently passed away, and her funeral is tomorrow, so, ah…"

He trailed off as if expecting L to finish his sentence or grant him permission to go, but he did not. He merely continued to stare at the computer screen, his large black eyes unblinking.

"So, I'm, uh, going." With that, Matsuda forced a smile onto his face and lifted his gaze to the back of L's head.

For a moment, L was silent before saying, "So, I give it that you're resigning?"

Matsuda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, no, I'm only going to be gone for a day."

"Matsuda-san, if the Kira investigation is that low of a priority, then I recommend that you leave at once, so I can find someone to replace you."

Matsuda did not go to his mother's funeral. Aizawa did not go to his daughter's birthday party. Mogi could not visit a friend, in the hospital and on death's bed, until late at night.

Every instance was a repeat: a pleading tone, L's threat, and a gloomy face.

Suzaku couldn't take it anymore. Someone needed to stand up to L, to tell him that what he was doing was wrong—practically inhumane.

So, Suzaku decided he would be the one to do it.

He decided it would be best to do so after the rest of the task force had left. After all, he did not want L to lash out at the rest of the task force because of his actions.

When Soichiro had finally shut the door behind him, so that only he and L were left in the task force headquarters, Suzaku marched right behind L's chair and swiveled it around, so that the detective would have no choice but to face him.

"Ryuzaki, I need to talk to you."

L's face remained impassive, his large black eyes not widening even a millimeter. "I surmised as much," he said. "What is it, Kururugi-san?"

Suzaku didn't jump around the question. He got right to the point: "I'm tired of you treating the entire task force so poorly."

"And?"

Suzaku gritted his teeth. "And I'd like you to stop!"

L was quiet for a moment before cocking his head to the side and asking, "Why?"

As soon as Suzaku did it, Light Yagami was brought to mind or, more accurately, Light's fist in L's face onscreen when they had been handcuffed together. Except that, while Light was strong and had good reflexes, Suzaku was stronger and had better reflexes and was able to dodge L's kick and tackle him to the ground.

Suzaku used his legs and left arm to pin L down, and, with his right, he pulled L's face toward him by his shirt and growled, "Are we just pawns to you? Is that what we are? Do we not deserve even the slightest amount of respect?"

L's face was still as inscrutable as ever when he whispered, "Yes."

Suzaku's head spun and he saw red, as he rained down punch after punch on L's skinny body. L's eyes did not widen. His expression remained aloof. The only thing that snapped Suzaku out of his fury was a deafening crack. He'd broken a rib.

Suzaku pulled L's shirt off of his head and stared at the purple, black, and blue that was beginning to blossom on his abdomen. The bruises probably wouldn't leave for weeks. Suzaku had made a physical mark on him, but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked, panting.

"Because you are not deserving, Kururugi-san," L said.

Anger surged up in Suzaku once again. "Shut up!" he shouted, pushing L backward, so that his head smacked against the ground.

"Why are you so volatile?" L asked, propping himself on his elbows, not even wincing from the fall.

Suzaku only scowled.

"You may not believe it, but I cared enough about the task force to examine everyone's personal history. However, Kururugi-san, yours did not check out." L smiled. "Further investigation led me to find that you had murdered your father. Your mother covered up for you, and, because of that, she was imprisoned for a lifetime. Your alibi was a lie."

Suzaku's eyes widened, and he nearly choked his words out. "My father, he…you don't understand."

"So, is murder only appropriate in some cases and not in others? Is that true justice?"

Suzaku's shock was replaced with righteous anger once again. "You're a murderer too! You would have done the same in my place!"

"I believe Kira feels the same."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Suzaku shouted once again, launching himself at L and pinning him down once again. "Don't you dare compare me to Kira!"

Because Suzaku wasn't like Kira. He wasn't damnit. He wasn't. He wasn't. He hadn't had a choice. It hadn't been deliberate. He'd been so young—only ten. He wasn't. He wasn't.

"Kira is childish. You are also childish. Kira believes he has to rid the world of evil, as do you. Kira lies. You also tell lies."

"Shut up!"

L's mouth could not speak because L's mouth was wrong. So, so wrong. That is why Suzaku undid his pants and pulled down his boxers and shoved his cock into L's mouth that was wrong because L was wrong and maybe more wrongness would make this right. Suzaku wasn't thinking straight. He didn't even consider that L might bite down because L's dirty wrong mouth had to be wronged.

He could feel himself hardening, could feel L's wrong wet throat, and, for once, L's eyes widened which made him thrust harder into L's wrong mouth. He pulled L's head back by that messy wrong hair and thrust deeper and deeper, feeling the throat muscles expand to fit his cock. He was close. So goddamned close. Close to getting away from this wrongness.

L was still staring at him with his wide black unblinking eyes even as his mouth was fucked, even when Suzaku pushed him away and came on his pale wrong face. He didn't wipe the white cum off his white face. He only stared. Two black hellholes. Two black eyes. Two black eyes that belonged to a person that wasn't wrong. Two black eyes that belonged to a person that was right. That was right. So, so right.

Suzaku ran.

* * *

L was sitting in his usual slouched over position in front of a computer when Suzaku arrived. Only Light was seated beside him. The rest of the task force wasn't there.

Light raised his coffee to his lips and nodded toward Suzaku. He apparently had no idea what had transpired. No matter. He soon would. Why should he bother hiding the truth now?

Suzaku walked over to right behind L's chair and said, "I want to apologize. I'm so sorry, and I know you'll never forgive me, and I'll never forgive myself either, and I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but I have to say it." Tears were falling. Suzaku had to strain to keep his voice even.

Light had turned around and was now staring at him with alarm. L did not change position.

"Could you please just turn me in and have me executed? I want to die because you were right. I am like Kira. Worse than Kira. I'm a hypocrite, and I just don't think people like me should exist."

Light's eyes widened even more, and he turned to L as if expecting some sort of explanation.

"Kururugi-san, I have dropped the assault and rape charges. However, I must ask you this: leave. Leave these headquarters and never come back."

Light stood up. "What's going on here?" he demanded, but his question fell on deaf ears.

Suzaku gripped the back of L's chair. "Please! I want to die. Please kill me. I deserve to die!" He was completely hysterical, tears dropping onto his shirt and snot running down his face.

"No," L said, and for once his tone was sharp, not its usual monotone, "you are undeserving of death."

"Ryuzaki," Light said, gaining some composure, "if he raped you, then you should at least report it. He could potentially danger other civilians."

"That won't be necessary, Light," L said quietly. "Now, Kururugi-san, please leave."

And Suzaku left. He never went to the police. He was never executed. He never saw L again.

* * *

That night Suzaku Kururugi committed suicide at precisely 10:00 P.M. by hanging himself off a tree in front of his apartment.

He died by the pen of Kira.


End file.
